Unexpected arrival
by Hisshan93
Summary: Rachel is now living in New York, She is lonely when her dads send her a surprise things start to get better, but then Rachel's life takes a turn she never saw coming. Give it a try - you might like it Starts as K but will become M.
1. Surprise

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( I don't own anything people, places, songs, films, book, ect. Written purely for entertainment.  
****All mistakes are mine. No Beta. ****I know my spelling and grammer is very bad...all is explained on my profile**

* * *

**Rachel is now living in New York alone. She is alone and doesn't like it, but when her dads send her a surprise everything looks better...but will the surprise that changes her life forever be for the better or worse?**

_Flashbacks._

* * *

Rachel had been in New York for a month now, when she'd first arrived she had to stay in a hotel room for the first week and then finally her fathers arrived and took her to the apartment they had rented for her, she was so excited as she ran through the apartment running from room the room, they had already moved her bedroom furniture in as well as lots of new furniture. She was so happy that her dream was finally coming true; she had leaped at her fathers when she'd finished running around the apartment. Her dads had then stayed with her for a week, but they had to go home eventually; they both had jobs that they had to go back to, but before they left her alone they brought her company in the form of a little cat - her was a two year old tabby, his name was Copeland. And then she was alone again, well apart from Copeland in the big city that had captured her heart so many years ago. If Rachel was being honest with herself she was finding it hard alone in New York, she spoke to her dads and Kurt everyday but it wasn't the same and they had a video chat every other day, but she missed everything. She missed the safety of her home town; the warmth of her childhood home; the weekly 'coffee dates' she had with Kurt; but most of all she just missed the glee club in general. She has been in New York a little over a month and classes weren't due to start for another couple of weeks and she was so lonely; she was living in an apartment, however today was different during their phone call last night her dads had told her to expect a surprise to arrive for tomorrow - which mean today her surprise would arrive.

_"Yes dad, I am locking my apartment door even when I am in it; and before you ask yes I have pepper spray by the side of my bed, and in the kitchen and next to my sofa. No dad I do not have a gun. Seriously guys I am fine, nothing is going to happen to me!" Rachel said, her dads were being super over protective - they had always been protective of her but it had just got worse with the distance. _

_"Okay baby, we just want you to be safe," Hiram said, but she could still here the panic in his voice. _

_"Daddy, I promise I am fine, and if I think I'm not I will call the police. I promise!" Rachel said trying to voice her independence _

_"Okay baby, oh and before we go honey, something will be turning up at your apartment tomorrow. It's a little surprise, it was the glee clubs idea - they all know how lonely you've been and because they can't really sing to you at the moment they thought this would work just as well," Leroy said over the phone to his daughter._

_"Oh my gosh! A surprise, what is it?" Rachel replied bouncing in her seat, she heard her dads chuckle at her question. "It's not funny daddies you know I can't wait if you tell me there is a surprise!" Rachel wines down the phone, only causing her dads to laugh harder. Rachel just huffs at them. "Fine! I am going to hang up now! I love you guys, even if you are mean to me," Rachel says._

_"We love you too darling. Seep well and be safe," her dads reply in unison. For the rest of the night Rachel spent her time making a list of anything and everything that her surprise could be, each idea making her more excited than the last. _

When Rachel woke up she saw that it was already 11am, she normal woke up at 6am, much like in high school, but last night she had stayed up till 3am making her list. She rolled out of bed and makes her way out of her bedroom, she glanced over at the door in hopes that just by her look the surprise would turn up - this of course failed. Sighing Rachel made her way over to her kitchen to make herself some breakfast. After breakfast changed into her 'work out clothes' and jumped on her exercise machine, she might be running behind but she was still going work out like normal. An hour later she dragged herself into the bathroom and took and nice long hot shower. Rachel spent the rest of the day trying to keep her mind off the surprise and the fact that it had not turned up; she watched Maury and Jeremy Kyle and even Jerry Springer - she hated day time TV but she knew that focusing on other people's drama made her small problem seem like nothing. By 7pm still nothing had turned up, she had made sure not to leave the apartment all day so she didn't miss anything. She was beginning to think that her surprises weren't coming when there was a three sharp knocks at the apartment door. Squealing slightly Rachel jumps off her sofa and all but runs to the door. When she pulls the door open there is no-one the other side, but there is a very small black box sitting on the floor just outside her door, she picks it up and makes her way back into the apartment without looking to see if anyone was around.

"Shutting me out Ms Berry?" a familiar voice says just as Rachel starts to shut the door, before she can recover from shock a figure appears from around the corner.

"What are...? I mean... why are you here? What are you going here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming. You gave me a heart attack Quinn Fabray" Rachel asks looking at the person.

* * *

**New story yay :) What do you guys think? - H**


	2. What are you doing here?

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( I don't own anything people, places, songs, films, book, ect. Written purely for entertainment.  
All mistakes are mine. No Beta. I know my spelling and grammer is very bad...all is explained on my profile**.

* * *

Quinn chuckles at the brunette's stumbling. "I am here, because the gleeks and your dads didn't want you to be alone, the whole club argued about who should come and stay with you, and clearly I won. I used the 'but my college is only 83 miles away and I can just go straight there when college starts'." Quinn explains giggle grabbing her suitcase from the hall way before shutting the door behind her and stood in front of the diva. Rachel stood their stunned for a moment before throwing her around the blonde; the force of the hug caused them both to fall back onto the floor with a thud. Copeland comes running over to check out what caused the noise.

"Oh my God, Quinn! I am so sorry! I am just say excited to see you! I know it hasn't been that long but it feels like forever." Rachel says helping the blonde off the floor. Quinn just shakes her head at the girl in front of her whilst rubbing her head softly.

"It's okay Rach; just warn me if you plan to jump me again." Quinn says winking causing Rachel to turn a deep red colour; Quinn can't fight the smirk that graces her features. "You better open that box Rachel, who knows what could be in it." Quinn says pointing down at the little black box still in Rachel's hand, before picking up the small tabby cat rubbing himself against her legs, "Hey little guy, you are very handsome aren't you?" Quinn coos. Rachel ignores her friend and cat and opens the small box, gasping slightly Rachel looks down at the small silver necklace, the chain and pendent both silver, the pendent is a small heart shaped locket - containing two pictures one of Rachel's dads Hiram and Leroy and the other a picture of Rachel, Hiram and Leroy.

"Your dads sent it with me, and I have a few more presents for you in my suitcase which reminds me, where do you want me to put my suitcase, I don't just want it lying around because I'm sure one of us will fall over it if I do." Quinn questions trying to make sure Rachel doesn't cry. Much to Quinn's amusement Rachel jumps straight into the 'host' mode whilst she mumbles something about being a good host to herself; she picks up the small red suitcase and carries it into the bedroom.

"You can sleep with me if you want," Rachel calls over her shoulder as she disappears into the bedroom. Quinn just giggles at the comment.

"Oh I am sure I will sleep with you anytime I want," Quinn says smirking. Upon hearing Quinn's reply Rachel rushes back out of the room looking fully flustered.

"Oh my gosh, I swear I..I did NOT mean it that way...I meant that you could sleep in the bed with me...I swear that is all I meant." Rachel stammers, which only causes Quinn to laugh harder. "Oh shut up," Rachel says playfully shoving her taller girl. After several minutes Quinn's laughter finally dies down.

"I am sorry, but that was just so funny. You got so nervous about how your comment might have been taken, it was great!" Quinn explains suppressing her giggles. "How about we get some take-out and watch a movie." Quinn suggests trying to move away from the situation.

"Sounds good to me," Rachel says smiling, "As much as I'd love to make you watch Funny girl - I know you won't want to so how about I pick the food and you pick the movie?" Rachel suggests making her way to the kitchen to retrieve the take-out menus she had already got. "Okay...how about..." Rachel starts flipping through the menus. "Chinese?" she questions raising her eye brow at the blonde, who just nods in reply. "Awesome I will go order it," Rachel says with a smile whilst pulling out mobile.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Half an hour later the Chinese still hadn't arrived yet and the girls were half of the way through their movie and Quinn had fallen asleep on Rachel's shoulder. Finally there is a knock at the front door, carefully Rachel pulls herself away from the blonde and goes and pays for their food, before putting it in the kitchen. Making her way back over the sofa Rachel smiles at the peaceful look on Quinn's face, a look she'd never seen whilst the blonde was awake.

"Quinn, sweetie, dinner is here." Rachel whispers shaking the other girl slightly. Quinn just grunts in reply and pulls Rachel into her arms.

"I really love you Rachy," Quinn mumbles softly, Rachel shakes her head at her friend, slightly confused as to what that has to do with their food.

"Quinn. Dinner is here," Rachel informs her again slightly louder this time; it seems to work as Quinn's eyes slowly flutter open. "Hi sleepy head. Come on lets go get some food." The pair eats in relative silence, only speaking when asking for different food to be passed to them, when they are both full Quinn notices that it is passed midnight and yawns.

"Come on Shorty, it's time for bed. I'll go change into my pyjamas," she says taking Rachel's hand and pulling her to her feet, before heading to the bedrooms en suite to change. When she is fully changed she knocks on the bathroom/bedroom to check it safe for her to enter.

"Come in," a soft voice calls, when she re-enters the bedroom she notices Rachel is already in bed and under the covers facing the door, with Copeland laying at the bottom of the bed already a sleep. She makes her way over to the bed and climbs in too, smiling at her friend.

"Night Rach."

"Goodnight Quinn."

* * *

**Chapter two...What did you think? - H**


	3. Did I just do that?

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( I don't own anything people, places, songs, films, book, ect. Written purely for entertainment.  
All mistakes are mine. No Beta. I know my spelling and grammer is very bad...all is explained on my profile**.

Note;  
**Rachel's thoughts.  
**Song Lyrics

* * *

The next morning when Rachel wakes up she is vaguely aware of Quinn's arm wrapped around her body and their legs intertwined but the thing that Rachel notices is that Quinn's lips and her own are only inches away from each other, their nose are touching lightly.

**Wow she looks so peaceful when she sleeps, the creases in her forehead are so cute - I wonder what she dreaming about; Her nose is truly perfect - I mean I know she had a nose job but still it's so cute and fits her face perfectly and her lips they look so soft. I wonder if they are soft.**

Rachel looks at Quinn for another few seconds to make sure she is asleep before slowly leaning forward, she keeps her eyes on Quinn to make sure she is still asleep, just as their lips are about to touch she takes a deep breath and leans forward the rest of the way.

Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!  
Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade!

The song of Rachel phone ringing causes Rachel to jump away from Quinn, and as a result fall off the bed with a thud, when she looks up she sees Quinn peering over the side with her eyebrow raised and a smirk firmly in place. Rachel just glares back before reaching up to her bedside table and answering the phone.

"Hi Dad, no this isn't a bad time. Yes the surprise did turn up. Yes I loved the surprise, oh and the necklace is pretty too," Rachel says with a wink in Quinn's direction. "Yes of course I like it dad... No I didn't mean it... No dad...would you just...DAD STOP! I love the necklace it was joke," Rachel says slightly annoyed. Quinn can't help but giggle at the conversation, well at least the side she could hear. "Yes dad, okay I love you too. Hi Daddy, I am good, how are you? Good. Yes the necklace is wonderful and the Quinn says hi too. Okay I will speak to you later. I love you, too." Rachel says before hanging up and throwing the phone on the bed. When she sees Quinn laying in short shorts and a tank top that has ridden up with what can only be describe as sexy bed hair, she can literally feel all the air leave her lungs and any intelligent words disappear from her head.

"Rachel is everything okay with you?" Quinn says notices the look at Rachel's face.

"Um...Yeah...I am just going to...um...cook the...bathroom...for the cat...yeah," Rachel says before rushing into the bathroom, leaving a completely confused and slightly amused Quinn behind.

"Did she just say she had to 'cook the bathroom for the cat?" Quinn asks the empty room.

**Come on Rachel just get it together! We got interrupted at the right time, how did I plan on explaining Quinn waking up to my lips on hers? Right I'm are going to go out there and act normal. Right...Now. WAIT I better flush the toilet so she thinks I was actually doing something in here and not just getting away from her. **

After flushing the toilet Rachel calmly makes her way back into the bedroom to find Quinn in the same position she left her.

"So coffee?" Rachel question scaring Quinn in the process, who just nods blankly at the question - Rachel just smiles before leaving the room quickly followed by the cat.

"Seriously what the hell is going on with her this morning?" Quinn mumbles to herself before climbing off the bed and makes her way into the kitchen where she could already hear Rachel bashing about. When she reaches Rachel she can see the smaller girls hands shaking as she goes about making the coffee.

"Rachel?" Quinn calls but only receives an hmm in reply, "I'm not sure how to say this. So I will just come out with it...What the hell is going on with you?" Quinn says throwing her hands up in the air slightly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Quinn," Rachel says not turning away from the coffee maker.

"Rachel look at me!" Quinn shouts a little louder then she meant too. Rachel doesn't move for a long moment before slowly turning around, "I am sorry I shouted but I know you aren't telling me the truth and it is highly frustrating. Could you please just tell me what is going on with you?" Quinn says keeping her distance from the brunette not knowing what is going on.

"Okay... this morning before you woke up..." Rachel says looking down at the floor not daring to look at Quinn. "I try kmfopf" Rachel mumbles.

"I'm sorry what? You tried to what?" Quinn says confused as to why Rachel is acting so weird.

"I tried to kiss you." Rachel says so softly that Quinn almost misses it again.

"Oh."

* * *

**Chapter three. Thoughts? - H**


	4. Admissions

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything I don't own anything people, places, songs, films, book, ect. Written purely for entertainment.  
All mistakes are mine. No Beta. I know my spelling and grammer is very bad...all is explained on my profile**.

Note;  
**Rachel's** thoughts.  
_Quinn's _thoughs.

Here you go :)

* * *

An awkward silence fills the apartment following Rachel's confession; the only noises that can be heard are Rachel and Quinn's breathing and Copeland flicking his food out of his bowl and onto the floor before eating it. Rachel keeps her eyes focused on the ground, whilst Quinn open and closes her mouth several times trying to find the right words to say.

"Why did you try to kiss me?" Quinn finally says looking at the little brunette, who's head snaps up with a 'what the hell kind of question is that' look on her face. "Don't look at me like that. It's a simple question; did you do it because you actually want to kiss ME? Or did you do it just to see what it was like to kiss a girl?" Quinn says, being careful with her words. Rachel tilts her head to the side slightly seemingly thinking about the question.

"I guess...a bit of both. When I woke up we were so close and your lips look so soft and I just couldn't help but want to kiss them." Rachel admits finally looking directly at the blonde, who just nods at her answer.

"Have you ever wanted to kiss a girl before any girl?" Quinn asks stepping closer to Rachel.

"Well yes, growing up with my dads I've always been open to being able to fall in love with anyone." Rachel says without missing a beat.

"Okay, let me put it this way; have you ever wanted to kiss me before?" Quinn asks watching Rachel's expressions closely.

"Well... that is an unfair question Quinn! You are a very pretty girl I think there are many people who want to kiss you..." Rachel says stumbling over her poor excuse slightly, but when Quinn raises her 'famous' eyebrow Rachel just blushes before nodding her head. Quinn smiles a little smugly, but walking over the Rachel and stepping into her personal space and pinning her against the kitchen sides.

"Are you thinking about kissing me right now, Rachel?" Quinn whispers locking eyes with Rachel, who just whimpers slightly before dropping her eyes to Quinn's lips then flicking them back to her eyes.

"Yes," Rachel whispers watching Quinn's eyes darken with arousal.

"Well then kiss me," Quinn husks leaning impossibly close to brunette; after a few moments of staring contest Rachel finally crashes her lips against Quinn's. Quinn can feel her eyes fluster shut at the sudden contact.

**OH MY GOD! I am kissing Quinn Fabray. Former Head-cheerleader and formally the person who made my early high school life hell. Still I am kissing Quinn Fabray. FUCKING QUINN FABRAY. Oh gosh, all those silly clichés about seeing stars and fireworks and feeling butterflies in your stomach - they are all happening to me. I've never felt this way about a kiss; Not with Jessie; Not with Finn; Not even with Noah. Why haven't we done this before? We are going to do this more often that is for damn sure. OMG did she just moan! **

_Finally I am kissing Rachel Berry! I've wanted to do this for long, since I joined Glee; everything she went off on one of her longwinded rant about anything or everything I just wanted to kiss her - to shut her up. Seriously this is the best kiss ever; this one kiss with Rachel is better than my first time with Puck and all my other kisses. Oh God I can see fireworks how cliché of me. Shit did I just moan?_

Finally the pair pull apart trying to regain some air to their lungs, they didn't pull away from one another they simply press their foreheads together - both Rachel and Quinn were still yet to open their eyes.

"Wow," Quinn says giggling slightly.

"Yeah. If I'd known kissing you would have been that good - I would never have wasted my time with Noah, Jessie or Finn!" Rachel admits laughing; Quinn looks in to Rachel's eye and feels tears spring to her own. "Shit. What's wrong?" Rachel says pulling back fully so she can see Quinn fully.

"Nothing...it's just, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that."Quinn answers wiping the tears from her eyes, Rachel just smiles and pulls Quinn into a bone crushing hug whilst placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Right enough of the sadness, let's have coffee and breakfast I am staving.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"So now we have finally managed to eat and get dressed without getting distracted," Quinn says looking pointing at Rachel who just blushes in response, "what do you have planned for today?" Quinn asks sitting down on the soft next to the pint sized diva.

"I don't have anything planned to be honest with you." Rachel replies picking up a magazine off the coffee table and flipping through it.

"Don't lie to me Rachel Berry. You plan everything, so you and I both know that the moment you saw me yesterday you started planning our time together." Quinn says putting her legs over Rachel's, who just glares at her playfully.

"Well I was thinking..." The rest of Rachel sentence is cut off by Quinn laughing, "Oh shut up. Anyway, I was thinking maybe we could go to Central Park and Times Square and maybe have a nice dinner - although I've not found a vegan place I like yet, but I've not really looked." Rachel says bouncing in her seat with excitement Quinn just giggles at the girl's excitement.

"Well it sounds like a full day so let's go." Quinn declares getting up from her seat and pulling Rachel with her.

* * *

**Chapter four... thoughts - H**

**Warning; it's been fluffy so far, drama will hit the next two or three chapters :) **


	5. Annoying visitors

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything I don't own anything people, places, songs, films, book, ect. Written purely for entertainment.  
All mistakes are mine. No Beta. I know my spelling and grammer is very bad...all is explained on my profile**.

**I don't own either Candle 79 or Tisch School of Arts at NYU! Both are real places - but not mine :)**

Note;  
**Rachel's** thoughts.  
_Quinn's _thoughs.

Here you go :)

* * *

The girls had had a long day sightseeing in New York; as Rachel wished they went to Times Square and Rachel squealed at all the different posters for Broadway shows, Quinn pointed at out different poster of which she believed Rachel's face would be on in a few years time. They had then walked the relatively short distance to Central Park, where they had watched the different animals and birds roaming the park, before they went to Central park zoo; where Quinn brought Rachel several stuffed animals. When they were finally finished at the zoo they walked to a close Vegan restaurant called Candle 79. After a nice meal the girls had got cab back to Rachel's apartment.

"I had a really good day Quinn, I am so glad I got to spend it with you. Oh and Candle 79 was amazing I've never had a better vegan meal outside my dads house." Rachel says hugging the blonde

"It should be me thanking you Rachel. So thank you sharing your city with me," Quinn replies looking into Rachel's eyes.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispers not breaking eye contact with the blonde.

"Yes Rachel." Quinn whispers back.

"Can I kiss you again?" Rachel whispers stepping closer to the taller woman; Quinn just smiles at the smaller girl before leaning in and connecting their lips. Rachel melts into the kiss whilst wrapping her arms around Quinn, who sighs before pulling her lips away from Rachel's and moving them down to her neck.

"Oh Quinn!" Rachel moans tilting her head backwards. "Quinn?" She says again with a questioning tone evident in her voice this time.

"Yes baby?" Quinn says pulling away from the brunette enough so their eyes can connect.

"I know we only kissed for the first time this morning, but I've wanted to do it for so long! I really want...no need you to take me into the bedroom and..." Rachel tails off nervously before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, "and take me," she continues whispering slightly.

_OMG did she just say what I think she just said! I think I might actually have to pinch myself. _

"Please say something Quinn." Rachel begs with tears beginning to well up in her eyes, Quinn just grabs hold of Rachel's waist and lifts her up before carrying her in the bedroom.

"All you ever have to do is ask baby. Your wish is my command." Quinn whispers seductively into Rachel's ear before beginning to kissing and nipping her neck.

**This is really going to happen! I am going to make love to Quinn. **

Quinn lays Rachel down on the bed before standing up again and slowly - or agonisingly slowly in Rachel's case - begins to strip herself of her clothes until she is standing just a lacy black and red thong and a matching lace back and red bra.

"Your turn baby," she whispers smirking, not moving her spot. Rachel finally pulls her eyes away from her soon-to-be lover's body and sitting up on the bed begins to take off her own clothes until she too is left just in her plain black boy shorts and her black bra. She watches as Quinn blatantly racks her eyes over the Rachel's body. Rachel just giggles, getting Quinn's attention, before wagging her finger calling Quinn to her. Quinn smirks before crawling onto the bed, lying in between Rachel's legs. As soon as their faces are level they both lean in connecting their lips in a heated, passionate kiss. As the kiss becomes needier and frantic hands start to roam, grabbing at anything they can. Until finally both girls are out of their panties and bra, and lying naked pressed against one another.

"I want us to do this together baby." Quinn whispers in between kisses, whilst running her hand down Rachel's body to her most intimate area; smiling as Rachel does the same. They both coat their fingers in each other wetness, before entering each other at the same time. They both moan at the new feelings; the room quickly fills with the moans and breathy whimpers of the two girls. They continue to increase their speeds until they are both climax with screams.

"Wow," Rachel says kissing Quinn softly as they come down from their high.

"Damn right. Seriously why didn't we do this during high school? I mean to think all that time we were denying our feelings for each other, if we'd only embraced them we could have been doing that for years now!" Quinn says laughing; Rachel quickly joins her laughing too at the thought.

"Stop making me laugh, you're going to make me need to pee." Rachel laughs hitting Quinn playfully who in turn just smirks before rolling over and starts to tickle the little brunette. "See now, I need to pee!" Rachel says huffing before getting out of the bed and running into the bathroom. Just as she shuts the door there is a knock at the front door. "QUINN CAN YOU GET THE DOOR FOR ME PLEASE!" Rachel shouts from the bathroom.

Huffing Quinn wraps her body in the under sheet of the bed, before walk/running to the door and pulling it open.

"Hi Rach, did you mis...Quinn! What are you doing here? In Rachel's apartment? NAKED?" A voice behind the doors says, Quinn just stands stunned looking at the visitor.

"Baby, who is it?" Rachel voice suddenly calls from behind her, she glances over her shoulder to see Rachel stood looking quickly as shell shocked only, her naked body only covered by Quinn's large, long t-shirt.

"Rachel, what is going on here?" the person outside the door asks looking between the two girls.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" Rachel says finally composing herself.

"I am going to put clothes on," Quinn says leaving her door open and walking over to Rachel, "I will be in the other room, but I will be super quick. Call me if you need me," She whispers in her lover's ear. Rachel just nods in reply not taking her eyes off Finn. Once she hears the bedroom door shut she walks over to the front door.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you coming in?" Rachel asks trying to sound confident. Finn just silently walks into the apartment. "Finn, what are you doing here?" Rachel asks shutting the front door and keeping her distance from the much taller boy.

"I thought I'd come visit you whilst I had the chance before I go away for training with the army." Finn says looking at Rachel. "What is going on here Rachel?" He asks hurt seeping in his voice.

"Quinn arrived to visit me the other day, I didn't know she was coming my dads send her as a surprise." Rachel asks trying to act natural and innocent.

"That isn't what I mean and you know it. Why are you both naked?" Finn says raising his voice a little bit.

"Finn, that isn't something I wish to discuss with you. It is really no business of yours." Rachel says trying to stay calm.

"LIKE HELL IT ISN'T RACHEL. WE WERE ENGAGED UNTILL A MONTH AGO!" Finn shouts getting up from the sofa and stalking over to the little diva.

"Finn! I suggest you back away from Rachel before I call the cops." Quinn's voice suddenly said as she stepped out of the bedroom, before crossing the room and stepping in front of Rachel. "This is nothing to do with, like you said you WERE engaged until a month ago. Making Rachel single and free to do who and what she wants. Now if you'd kindly leave the apartment before I am forced to make you." Quinn says in a deadly low and cold voice making even Rachel shiver with fear. Finn continues to start at the two girls before growling and storming out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Quinn asks wrapping the small girl in her arms.

"I am now, thank you for saving me. I wish you didn't have to leave." Rachel whispers into Quinn chest.

"Who said I did?" Quinn says with a smirk causing Rachel to pull back at look at her with a 'What the Fuck' look, "Oh didn't I tell you I applied for the Drama course at Tisch School of Arts at NYU; and I just happened to be accepted." Quinn says acting innocent but watching as Rachel's jaw drops before she lets out a high pitch squeal.

* * *

**Thoughts. I was going to break this chapter up - but it's happens so often that someone turns up at the wrong time and then you have to wait to see what happens. :)  
More to come. - H**


	6. Finn the douchebag

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything I don't own anything people, places, songs, films, book, ect. Written purely for entertainment.  
All mistakes are mine. No Beta. I know my spelling and grammer is very bad...all is explained on my profile**.

Note;  
**Rachel's** thoughts.  
_Quinn's _thoughs.

Here you go :) This is pretty angsty. I hope I don't offend anyone or cause anyone hurt.

* * *

"Hmm! That feels really good," Rachel moans softly, as she feels Quinn's lips on her shoulder.

"Morning sweetheart. I just want to wake you before I leave, you've got no coffee in the kitchen, and unless I get coffee in the morning I WILL be a bitch - so I'm going to go get some," Quinn says softly before kissing Rachel on the forehead. "Oh and I've got your keys so I can let myself back in, I will only be a few minutes sweetheart," she whispers as she pulls away from the sleepy brunette.

"Okay baby, hurry back," Rachel mumbles wrapping herself in the cover. Quinn just giggles to herself before leaving the bedroom, grabbing her money off the side and Rachel's keys and leaving the apartment.

**RPOV;**

I pull the cover around me and smile when I smell Quinn on it. I can help but think back to all the signs that I missed during high school, I guess I was just so wrapped up in Finn that I never saw the way Quinn looked at me or looked out for me; I always assumed she just wanted Finn for herself, but clearly I was VERY wrong. I can't help but laugh at how silly the two of us were fighting over Finn, when in the end neither us got him or wanted him. A knock at the door pulls me out of my inner thoughts.

"Women! She said she was taking the keys she must of forgotten them. If I didn't want coffee so much I might just leave her out there," I mumble to myself as I get out of bed and throw on shorts and a tank top before making my way to the front door.

"I hope you know I am only opening this door because I want coffee!" I shout through the door as I manually unlock it, pulling it open to reveal the person who got me out of bed.

"Finn! I really don't think you should be here. Quinn will be back soon and she won't be happy to find you here." I say trying to close the door on my giant ex-boyfriend.

"I don't care what Quinn thinks, she is nothing to do with this," Finn says pushing the door hard and knocking me onto the floor, he steps inside the apartment his eyes almost black with rage.

"Please Finn, we aren't together anymore. Don't do this, just leave and I won't tell anyone this happened. Please just think about what you are doing," I beg getting to my feet and back away from Finn and further into the apartment.

"I can't do that Rachel that fucking dyke has turned you and I need to fix that. So I can't leave until I have taken you into the bedroom and fucked the gay out of you!" Finn says in a low growl. I can feel my eyes start to tear up; I look around the room for a way to escape but can see nothing.

"Please Finn! Don't do this! Don't hurt me," I beg back away from him until my back hit the wall, I can almost see the sparkle in his eye as he sees that I have nowhere else to run. He lunges forward at me; he picks me up clamping his hand over my mouth and carrying me into the bedroom. I kick and push out at him but none of it makes any difference. When we enter the bedroom he throws me face down on the bed and I can instantly hear the undoing of his buckle and zipper. Suddenly his hands are on my again as he turns me over and rips my shorts off.

"No underwear, you wanted this didn't you? You're a fucking slag Rachel," he says as he runs his hands along my legs.

"Please stop! HELP! HELP ME!" I shout trying to fight him off, but his weight is just too much for me. I can feel his hardness against my leg slowly getting higher. I close my eyes and try to think about Quinn, I put my hands on his shoulders and try to push him off, but he grips my wrists and pins them above my head I can feel hot tears stinging my eyes. Then nothing. I can feel anything. No weight on top of me; no hands on my wrist. I slowly open my eyes to see a guy around 30 pinning Finn against my bedroom wall, by his throat. Before I can even register what has happened I see a flash a blonde hair and feel myself being hugged tightly, I can smell strawberries and realisation dawns on me.

"Quinn," I whimper wrapping my arms around the girl and breaking down.

"Um... Ladies, I called the cops and they are on their way," the stranger says not loosening his grip on Finn's throat. "Are you okay miss?" he says looking down at me his eyes full of concern.

"Yes, you stopped him before he could do anything. Thank you so much!" I say feeling fresh tears stream down my cheeks. The man just nods before turning back to Finn. I turn to Quinn and can see rage in her eyes as she looks at Finn, but as soon as her eyes connect with mine there is no rage there just love and concern. She hands me a pair of long pants and underwear, making me suddenly realise that I am half naked, I quickly put the clothes on and within minutes I can see two big police officers standing at my bedroom door. They grab Finn-who still has his pants and boxers down- from the stranger and handcuff him before dragging him off. A smaller female office makes her way over to me to take my statement; Quinn excuses herself and makes her way over to man who saved me, I can see him try to wave off what he'd done but Quinn throws her arms around him; I tell the police everything they need to know and they promise to keep us informed. They leave only minutes after turning up and the man who saved me - who is reveals to be my neighbour named Steve - leaves with them.

**NO POV;**

Quinn shows the police officers and Steve out thanking them all again for helping her and Rachel. After shutting the door behind them all she leans against the door with her eyes closed and tears falling.

_I can't believe Finn would do that! What if Steve hadn't turned up when he did; Finn would have...No I can't think that, Steve did turn up and Rachel is safe and physically unharmed. Shit Rachel._

Quinn throws her eyes open and runs back in the bedroom to Rachel lying on the floor in the curled in a ball sobbing. It breaks Quinn's heart to see her that way; she lowers herself to the floor and wraps her arms around Rachel who clings to the blonde like her life depends on it.

"It will be okay Rachel, I will never leave you alone again, I promise. I will go everywhere with you, even the bathroom. The only time we will be apart in when we have class - but they don't start for another couple of weeks," Quinn whispers in Rachel ear softly. "I will never let anyone EVER do something like that to you again. I love you too much to lose you," she coos. Rachel lifts her head connecting her eyes with Quinn's both their faces now dry of tears.

"I love you too Quinn," Rachel whispers before connecting their lips in a kiss full of love, promises and hope of a better tomorrow.

* * *

**Heavy chapter I know; but the next few will be much lighter. Promise.**

**But what did everyone think? xx - H **


	7. Author note

Hi my wonderful readers.

I am SO VERY sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I got a serious case of concussion so I was on bed rest. And just as I got over that I've contracted either the flu or some form of infection :(.

HOPEFULLY I will be better soon, and as soon as I am you will have your update :)

Much Love

- H


	8. Aftermath Part 1

**OKAY! Finally I am back... I hate being ill...just as I got over the flu (for a second time); I injuried my knee pretty badly...then more flu (As you can tell I have the worst immune system possible.) Then several job interviews took up my time...but FINALLY I am back bitches :)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything I don't own anything people, places, songs, films, book, ect. Written purely for entertainment.  
All mistakes are mine. No Beta. I know my spelling and grammer is very bad...all is explained on my profile**.

Note;  
Rachel's thoughts.  
_Flashbacks_.  
**Text messages .**

* * *

After Rachel finally calmed down fully Quinn ran her a nice hot bubble bath as a way of relaxing herself. Whilst Rachel was in the bath Quinn set a mass text to the glee club, including Mr Shue, telling them what had happened with Finn; all had agreed to get to New York within the next few days. She'd decided she couldn't just text Hiram and Leroy, so she called them and explained everything and reassured the sobbing men that their daughter was safe and unharmed, they'd told her they would be on the next flight or train to New York but asked her not to tell Rachel they were coming - to which Quinn had begrudgingly agreed. When she got back into the bathroom she find Rachel sleeping peacefully, she smile to herself before going back into the bedroom and laying towels out of the bed for Rachel. She quickly slips back into the bathroom and lifting a still sleeping Rachel out of the tub and carrying her to the bed.

"Hmmmm Quinn. Stay with me." Rachel mumbled as she grasps Quinn's arm and pulls her closer without saying anything Quinn takes off her own clothes and climbs into the bed with Rachel spooning her.

* * *

Rachel's POV

Ahh why is the sun so bright...Hold on why can I see the sun at all? I always shut the curtains at night. I close my eyes again and try to remember last night... _"Finn throwing me on the bed...his hands on me...ripping my shorts."No underwear, you wanted this didn't you? You're a fucking slag Rachel," he says as he runs his hands along my legs."Please stop! HELP! HELP ME!"_

Oh God...I remember everything now, and before I can stop it a sob escapes from my throat. Quickly Quinn is awake and wrapping me in her arms.

"It's going to get better sweetie," She mumbled softly into my ear, but I don't believe her. Now I remember everything he's all I can see, his hand touching me all I can feel-"

"Rachel, I'm here for you and so are the other gleeks. I text them yesterday..all of them even Mr Shue and they will ALL be here to check on you within the next couple of days. Everything will be ok. I won't leave you alone unless you want me too and I'm sure Santana and Britt will stay the longest and...well you know how protective Santana is," Quinn says with a chuckle, I can't help but chuckle too because it's true. Even though she'd hate to admit it Santana has grown rather protective of all of us gleeks and it had only got worse when we started spreading out across the country. Feeling slightly better I check my phone for the time and am shocked to discover that I have 14 new messages. Frowning slightly I open them one by one.

**From Santana;  
Hey midget ;). Quinn told us what happened; Me and Britt-Britt will be there asap. Take care...Let Q look after you. S x **

**From Kurt;  
OMG Rach! I am so sorry to hear what happened. Can't believe Finn would do that...dick. Will be there soon. Love you. Kurt xx **

**From Noah;  
Hey Jew-babe. Baby-mama told me what went down. Finn is lucky he is locked up or I would totally aim the gun at him ;) Don't worry Puckzilla will be there in a day or two to make it all better ;) xx **

**From Rory;  
Hi Rachel. Hear what happened so sorry. I will stop off and see you before I fly back to Ireland. Rory. **

**From Sugar;  
Hi... Sorry about what happened but I always thought that Finn was a awful singer and dancer anyways. Will come see before I go to Ireland for the summer with Rory. **

**From Brittany;  
Hey Rachel, Sanny told me what happened. I'm sorry you got hurt...I will give you a big hug...When we are in New York together can we feed the ducks? I like ducks, they make me happy..maybe they will make you happy too :) love B xx **

**From Artie;  
Hi Rachel, listen I know we don't always get along but I am sorry to hear what Finn did...can't believe he did that! I will be out there soon; we'll get drunk ;) Artie. **

**From Joe;  
Hey Rachel, I know we've never really talked but when Quinn told me what happened I was hurt for you. You are a wonderful girl and I'm glad you and Quinn have finally seen the attraction ;) I'll see you soon. You'll be in my prayers, Joe xx**

**From Mercedes;  
Hey girl..stay strong and make sure you let Q look after you. :) Cedes xxx **

**From Blaine;  
Hi Rachel; Sorry to hear what Finn did...but on a better note Welcome to the other side ;) haha Blaine xx **

**From Mike;  
Hey Rachel want me to kick his ass for you? x**

**From Mike;  
Tina says I'm not allowed :( x **

**From Tina;  
Hey Diva ;) Me and Mike will see you soon...and Mike is not kicking anyones ass! x **

**From Sam;  
Hey Rach...I'm not sure what to say...so I thought I'd buy you some comic books...not sure if you read them but they are totally awesome. Sam xx **

**From Mr Shue;  
Hello Rachel... I can't believe what Finn did - I just don't understand it! I will be in New York tomorrow to see you... with Emma. You can even sing a solo ;) Shue. x **

I can't believe how kind and thoughtful everyone is. I can feel tears pickling at my eyes again.

"Quinn everyone sent me a text message. Look," I say handing her the phone, I can see her start to tear up slightly as she reads each one.

"I told you they cared didn't I," She says with a smug grin; before I can says anything there is a knock at the door. I freeze...I mean I can literally feel my body freeze with fear. I glance at Quinn who kissing my cheek.

"I check baby. I will protect you always," she whispers before grabbing the robe and heading towards the door. Listening carefully I can hear hushed voices coming from the living room. Trusting Quinn I throw on some clothes and slowly make my way to the noise.

"Rachel!" I hear and deep voice says and my fear melts away.

"Dad! Daddy!" I cry before throwing myself into the joint embrace and start sobbing all over again.

* * *

Thoughts my wonderful readers.


End file.
